


Second Opinion

by Kizmet



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s05e08 Spoiler Alert (Lucifer TV), Gen, God's A+ Parenting, Post-S5a, Protective Chloe Decker, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/pseuds/Kizmet
Summary: Chloe was created with Lucifer in mind but what if it wasn't to be his girlfriend?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Second Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> “Saturday Night Fever” came out in 1977, judging from the outfit Lucifer shows up in during the flashback episode, his last visit to Earth was in the same timeframe. Chloe was conceived, miraculously, in 1981, just a few years later… So did something maybe happen during Lucifer’s late ‘70’s visit to inspire his Father to intervene?

As Chloe walked up to Linda’s door, she leaned into Lucifer and whispered, “So if you inviting a suspected poisoner to make dinner for my family is a five on a scale of one to ten... How bad is this going to be?”

“Junior is an amazing chef- And he hadn’t _actually_ poisoned anyone,” Lucifer protested with a rictus grin. “Although, if memory serves correctly, it was my telling your mother what you actually thought that made the dinner truly awkward.”

“You’re not wrong,” Chloe said. “So how bad is this going to be?”

“Well, unlike Mum, Dad quite likes humans, we probably don’t need to worry about L.A. ceasing to exist,” Lucifer said. “And I have no wish to be cast back into Hell, so I will curb my tongue… Perhaps Dad will be satisfied with controlling what I say even if He can’t control what I think.”

“We’ll just have to be polite and hope for the best?” Chloe signed in resignation as she reached for the doorbell.

Lucifer caught her hand before she could press it. “Please... stay close to me tonight.”

Chloe nodded and laced her fingers with Lucifer’s. He squeezed lightly in return then took a deep breath. “No point in stalling, Dad knows we’re here,” he said and rang the bell.

Amenadiel answered the door, he had Charlie cradled in the crook of his arm and looked almost as tense as Lucifer. “Good you’re here. The sooner we eat, the sooner I can kick Michael out.”

“Is Mazikeen my twin’s plus one?” Lucifer inquired, his eyes narrowing.

“Linda’s talking to her out on the patio,” Amenadiel said.

“Can we put her plate out there?” Lucifer asked and Chloe elbowed him in the ribs. “What? I forgave her Cain because she turned on him when he threatened Linda. I didn’t fulfill Mazikeen’s desire and she was letting me know that she was angry but she didn’t tolerate threats to our friends. Now she’s _still_ colluding with Michael even _after_ he kidnapped you. I don’t care why she’s angry with me this time, that is beyond the pale.”

Chloe glanced past Amenadiel surreptitiously then whispered, “Guys your father is having a ‘why can’t we all just sit down to family dinner like civilized people’ moment. We just have to grit our teeth and be polite for the next couple hours then he’ll leave and take Michael with him. Once they’re gone we can sort out if your relationship with Maze is salvageable.”

“Why are we whispering?” Amenadiel asked.

“Dad’s playing human so we can’t really blame her for forgetting that He’s omniscient,” Lucifer replied, patting Chloe’s hand. “Dad only knows how I wish I could forget that He knows everything and _still_ manages to be incapable of grasping why I loathe Him.”

“If,” Chloe took a fortifying breath, “God already knows how much none of us want to be here, why is He putting us through this?”

Lucifer shrugged, “Who knows why Dad does anything.”

“Maybe something will come of it and we just can’t see it yet,” Amenadiel said.

“Or Dad just likes seeing me miserable and demanding that I make nice with Michael was convenient,” Lucifer offered.

“Asking,” God corrected as he joined them. “And hoping that the two of you might, possibly, one day realize that it’s much more pleasant if you _aren’t_ at each other’s throats… And Samael-” Chloe saw Lucifer literally biting his tongue to keep from reacting to the hated name. “While I can’t approve of you taking a Hellforged blade to your brother’s face, I do have to admit that preventing him from impersonating you is something that should have been done long ago- Michael is not permitted to complain about being blond.”

Lucifer ducked around Amenadiel and poked his head around the corner then snickered. After a moment Chloe followed him.

Michael was sitting sulkily at Linda’s dining room table. “Have your little laugh,” the now unscared but platinum blond celestial huffed.

“He can’t dye it?” Lucifer checked glancing back at his Father.

God shook his head.

“Well, this might be the second time I have to admit to appreciating something You’ve done,” Lucifer allowed.

“You were one of the very few of your siblings to appreciate this little project of mine,” God commented, gesturing broadly to the world. “They won’t say as much to my face but most of them agree with your Mother on the subject of humanity.”

“Perhaps if more of us were to interact with humanity,” Amenadiel suggested.

“If I had _forced_ you to get to know humans before making a judgement you would have only found fault,” God replied. “It had to be your choice to give them a chance to show you their potential.”

“Of course You’re right, Father,” Amenadiel agreed and Chloe caught Lucifer rolling his eyes. She was tempted to join him.

“Now Amenadiel if you could go fetch Dr. Linda and Ms. Mazikeen. Samael, you and Chloe should sit down,” God instructed. “The souffle should just be coming out of the oven.”

“Show off,” Lucifer muttered under his breath as he pointedly seated Chloe in the chair farthest from Michael.

“Father created the universe,” Michael scoffed. “He hardly needs to _cook_ to impress the humans.”

“He’s trying to one-up Mum,” Lucifer argued. “When She was here Her cooking was atrocious.”

“Don’t complain Luci, you didn’t have to eat her cheesy noodles with a mortal stomach,” Amenadiel commented as he escorted Linda and Maze inside.

The three of them spent a moment looking at the remaining seats and each other. “I’m not sitting by Him,” Maze stated. Amenadiel seated Linda at the head of the table and pulled Charlie’s highchair up to the corner beside her then took the next seat over leaving open the place between himself and Michael and the one beside Lucifer. Maze, with a deep scowl on her face, picked the seat beside Lucifer. “Stab me and I will stab you back,” Lucifer hissed in warning as Maze slouched defiantly in her chair.

God returned with a beautifully risen soufflé. He put it on the table then took the last seat, between Amenadiel and Michael, across from Lucifer. “Shall we eat?” He asked.

An aborted giggle escaped Linda. Chloe shot her a questioning look. God smiled at both of them benevolently, “Under these circumstances a simple thanks for cooking will suffice,” He told Linda.

“Thank you,” Linda exclaimed a bit too loudly.

“And thank you for the use of your kitchen,” God replied courteously.

Dishes were passed around and all three angels set to eating as if determined to avoid conversation by keeping their mouths full. Maze stabbed at her food so aggressively that Chloe worried a little for Linda’s china. The only conversation was Linda quietly coaxing Charlie to eat or at least not throw food on the floor. God sat in his chair and smiled serenely at all of them, choosing to ignore the tension filling the room.

The moment Chloe set her fork aside Lucifer stood up, offering her his hand. “This was fun,” he said without an ounce of sincerity. “But we must be going. It seems one family dinner every five thousand years or so is my limit.”

God sighed, “Samael, patience. I believe your Detective has something she wants to ask.”

Chloe gulped at being put on the spot but she accepted Lucifer's hand and let him help her to her feet, forming a unified front with him. “I’m good, thank you,” she said.

“You took reassurance from what Amenadiel told you but he has lied to you in the past and, perhaps more to the point, you realize that Amenadiel has badly misinterpreted My intentions in the past,” God stated. Beside Him, Amenadiel winced and his gaze dropped to the table guiltily.

“Naturally, I _wonder_ why You caused me to be born,” Chloe admitted. “But I’ve _decided_ that, ultimately, it doesn’t matter. I was born. Some of the most significant events possible in my life happened before I ever met Lucifer. Those events shaped who I am and how I respond to everything- Lucifer included. So, understanding that, knowing Your intentions won’t change anything.” She caught Lucifer’s hand, “I won’t let them.”

“Very good, Chloe Decker,” God praised. “But for the record, I would like to assure you that it was never my intention that you would be a ‘Gift’ for Lucifer. You, and only you, have control over how you feel about him. How you react to him… That was the point of you.”

“So Amenadiel was right, thanks for the confirmation. I guess we’ll be going now,” Chloe replied flippantly and turned to leave.

“Don’t you want to know why Father created a human with the specific ability to see Lucifer and not their own desire reflected back at them?” Michael asked and even with her back turned Chloe could feel his cruel smirk.

“No one cares what _you_ think, Michael,” Lucifer replied, taking a step towards the door.

“I created humanity as an experiment,” God said. “When the Goddess and I brought our children into existence we simply told them what they should do. With humanity, I wanted to see what would happen if a choice were offered. I told them there would be consequences for disobedience but they were told what not to do instead of just being told what to do.

“The first round was a bit of a wash. Both Adam and Lilith followed the rules I set out for them but Adam created additional rules for Lilith and it ended in tears and recriminations. So I created a split, Lilith left to do as she pleased, beholden to no rules beyond the ones I had set for her. Adam remained and I provided him with a second, more biddable, companion to match his desires. But, while I was distracted with humanity, my children, particularly Samael, became curious about what was taking so much of my attention. Samael looked at my experiment and demanded to know why humans were given a choice that he and his siblings didn’t have- Of course the moment Samael first considered the option of not doing what he was told he claimed the free will he sought. It was the last thing I wanted. I gave humans the option of making choices that would be bad for them but I warned them, I didn’t want them to suffer-“

“And the angels were your children. You wanted to protect them,” Linda interrupted. “Ooops! Sorry, I’ll be quiet now.”

God smiled. “You are quite right,” He said. “I didn’t want Samael to make choices that I knew would be bad for him, more than that I was angry that he refused to understand that I was making the best choices for him. It felt like he didn’t trust me, that he was questioning not just my judgment but my very love for him. I was terribly angry.”

“Yes, Mum told me,” Lucifer drawled. “You thought my wanting to make my own choices was tantamount to not loving You so You decided to destroy me.”

God sighed. “Your Mother is a manipulative liar,” He said.

“Pot meet kettle,” Lucifer muttered.

“I was very angry and wanted you out of my sight before I did something I would regret,” God admitted. “So I sent you away.”

“Gave Michael leave to enact his jealous fantasies while throwing me out?” Lucifer asked with false innocence then waved it off, “To-may-to, to-mah-to I know.”

“I didn’t want to see you, so I didn’t look,” God continued. “When your wings healed and you finally forced your way onto this plane I was appalled by the damage that had been done to your soul. It seemed that you had become nothing more than rage, a wild animal ready to lash out at anyone who ventured too close. I was afraid that, in sending you away while I cooled off, I had destroyed you.”

“So You sent Amenadiel to shove me back under the stairs where You didn’t have to look at me,” Lucifer accused.

“Every time I heard from you, for ages, you were either ranting at me or- Well… I might be omniscient but there are things I choose not to see.” God frowned at Lucifer disapprovingly.

“One of the many lovely things about sex: A bit of privacy from at least one prying parent,” Lucifer exclaimed. He turned toward Chloe, “Unfortunately Mum didn’t have the same hang-up.”

“But then, I saw you stop and notice a young mortal at the end of his rope. You were kind. It reminded me of the way you used to be with your youngest siblings, of the son I was certain I had lost,” God said. “Do you remember Benji? He would have killed himself that night if you hadn’t intervened.”

“And gone to Hell for the guilt his family inflicted on him for failing to be what they demanded he be,” Lucifer said. “There are rather a lot of those… Which shouldn’t surprise You. After all, the original sin Hell was created to contain was defiance of one’s Father; my refusal to conform to Your will. I am surprised that You never fixed the bug where Hell has no hold on the ones capable of recognizing that their families, or societies, are a bunch of tossers and learn not to give a damn about their worthless opinions.”

“He, Benji, matured into a very fine man,” God said. “His family wanted what was best for him but they were mistaken about what that was and too close to see that they were wrong.”

“Of course, _his_ father was only human,” Lucifer spat.

“That was NOT what I meant,” God replied forcefully. “As you saw yourself in young Benji, I saw my actions reflected in his father’s… And I did not like what I saw. But you had rebelled and even now you refuse to repent. Even when you resolve not to fight with me you can’t refrain the moment I try to talk to you-“

“Because talking to You is the only thing that reminds me more than being ignored by You of what an utter asshole You are!” Lucifer exclaimed.

“I told humanity outright that there were things they were denied where I tried to keep you and your siblings ignorant of any path but the one I saw as best for you… You asked humanity to wonder if what was forbidden was worth the consequences of taking it-“

“And he did it just to spite you,” Michael piped up.

“Michael, I believe humans have a saying about how, if you find yourself in a hole, you should stop digging,” God warned his newly blond son. “Samael, I recognize that I am too biased to judge you. And while humans were the ones most injured by your actions, besides yourself that is, they are incapable of judging you. As soon as they get near you all they see is a means to fulfill their desires.” He turned to Chloe. “I thought on the problem for a time and then I sent Amenadiel to bless your parents. Chloe Decker, you weren’t created to be a gift to Samael, you weren’t predestined to fall in love with him, I created you to judge him. As it seems that your ruling is that Samael is worthy of being loved and accepted. You reached that conclusion through no influence of mine and while immune to Samael’s power over desire. Acting on your judgment I have ended Hell’s need for a king and am here to welcome Samael back into his family- Even as intransigent as he is being about reconciling.”

Reflexively Chloe tugged Lucifer behind her. He went with it as if too stunned to do anything other than follow her lead. “You’re right, He’s an asshole,” she told him. “And we’re leaving.”

“You don’t have to,” Linda blurted out. She licked her lips nervously, “Lucifer, you’re welcome here, your Father is not.”

Maze shot a sideways glance at Lucifer, “Your Dad’s a dick. Like that’s news, you’ve only been whining about Him since before I was born. I’m still not forgiving you for helping my mom ditch me.”

Lucifer’s gaze focused on Maze where he hadn’t looked at anyone since his Father had enumerated His reasons for bringing Chloe into existence. “Nor am I forgiving you for stabbing me in the back and allying with my dickhead twin after he kidnapped the Detective,”

“And Michael made Charlie sick,” Amenadiel added. He stood up, “In fact, Father, I don’t like being required to make nice with Michael given everything he’s done to hurt Charlie and anyone who dared care about Lucifer Beyond that, Dad, if You need a second opinion on whether or not Your children deserve to be loved,” Amenadiel took a nervous breath. “Then I would prefer that You not be a part of Charlie’s life- Or mine... I would like both You and Michael to leave, now.”

God collected Michael with a glance then turned to Chloe. “I made you to determine if I had been too harsh in my judgement of Samael. I suppose it only makes sense that you would end up judging not just him but my relationship with him. I will accept that it is now Samael’s decision to return my overtures or not.”

“My name is _Lucifer_.”

God nodded, “I’ll try to get used to calling that. When you’re ready to talk.” He glanced at Chloe knowingly, “Perhaps in another half century or so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because Chloe being mortal makes her a bit of an ace in the hole when it comes to getting Lucifer to capitulate. One of a number of icky things about her being created and put in Lucifer’s path by his Father, someday she’s going to die and if Lucifer doesn’t want to lose her he’ll have agree to whatever terms his Father lays out to lift his banishment (although Chloe might chose Hell to be with him but that’s a mess too since it separates her from both her father and likely Trixie for all eternity).


End file.
